Speak Now
by akjupiter
Summary: Song-fic for Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'. Please R&R!  MaixNaru pairing.


_I thought of this when listening to the song and I'm all like, oh! So please R&R!_

_I do not own Ghost Hunt, any of the characters, or 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift._

* * *

><p>Naru's POV-<p>

I grimaced at myself in the mirror as I examined my 'perfect' suit bride-to-be picked out. She said it was...uh...perfectilicious for the wedding? I do not appreciate the use of made up words. Oh, and before you ask, yes I am getting married and no, much to my dismay, not to Mai. Why, you ask? We were dating before this wretched wedding. It was a couple weeks ago, right after I heard that my parents were going to arrange a marriage for me with the prime minister's daughter. Deciding to make my parents meet Mai after I proposed to her was the worst decision I had ever made. So naturally, my mother, who was convinced I would never get together with anyone, arranged the marriage without my consent. I still remember that dreadful day like it was ye_sterday._

_*Flashback*_

_I had taken Mai out for a boat ride in a secluded lake. The scenery was breathtaking (but not as breathtaking as Mai :) ) so I thought my girlfriend would like it. Mai laughed freely, hanging over the edge of the canoe. Her hand was making small ripples in the water as she played with it. I looked at her fondly, my heart clenching when I remembered that this wasn't going to last for long...this happy moment with us. I cleared my throat and Mai looked up, her head tilted in confusion, very cutely, I admit to myself. She was wearing a pair of jeans and two or three tank tops layered on top of each other. Feathers dangled from her ears. Her toes wiggled around in her sandals._

_"Naru?" Mai asked, bringing me back to reality. I sighed and looked her in the eye seriously. "You okay?"_

_"Mai, my parents," My voice wavered as I looked at the expectant look on her face, but forced myself to continue. "My parents arranged a wedding for me with the prime minister's daughter. I tried everything I could do in my power to change their decision but I..." I trailed off, not being able to say anything more. I looked with worry at Mai, fretting over her reaction. At first it was shock and disbelief, but she realized I would never joke about something like this. Then tears started to form in her widened hazel eyes as she clenched her hands, forcing herself to keep them from falling. But she couldn't help it. She let them out with a ragged sob, putting one hand over her mouth trying to muffle the cries that racked her body. I was feeling tremendously guilty at that moment. I pulled Mai into my arms and let her cry into me. Rubbing small circled on her back, I held her close as it seemed like it was the most I could do right now._

_"I'm so sorry." I murmured, my voice thick with guilt and sadness. Soon, her sobs began to subside and Mai just snuggled into me, her thin shoulder trembling slightly. I don't know how long we sat there, but the sun had started to set and Mai stifled a yawn. I looked down at her, slightly amused, and picked up the oars. _

_"We should be getting back." I said, motioning towards the setting sun. "It's getting late." Mai nodded stiffly and straightened up, smoothing her hair down. But she didn't move back towards the other side of the boat, and I was glad. I wanted her by me for as long as possible. She just shifted a little bit so that I could start rowing. Silently, with only the small splashes in the water and the occasional squeak of the oars, I rowed towards the shore. Right when I hit the sand, Mai tugged on the edge of my jacket, catching my attention._

_"Um, Naru?". "When is it?" she inquired, her voice small and wavering a little at the end. "The...wedding." she added, seeing my confused look. I stiffened and looked down, concentrating on helping Mai out of the boat._

_"In a week." I answered, my voice so low I was almost whispering. Mai tightened her grip on my hand._

_"W- will I still be able to keep my job as your assistant?" she asked. I avoided Mai's scrutinizing gaze and looked ahead at nothing in partiuclar._

_"Father ordered me to go back to England after the...ceremony." I said slowly, not wanting to use the word when it wasn't with Mai._

_"Oh, I see." Mai replied uncomfortably. We continued walking up the small hill of sand when I heard an annoying, but familiar, screech._

_"OLLLLIIIIIIEEEEE!" I winced at the babyish nickname and glared at the direction the yell had come from. Mai had stopped along with me and stared dreadfully in the same direction. Someone came running up the hill and down towards me. "Oliver I missed you!" the person yelled, running straight towards me with no intention of stopping. Pulling Mai to the side, I let the person zoom right past me and into the shallow end of the lake. Mai stared in shock and made a move to go and help the person but I tugged her back. She looked at me in confusion but I ignored it. The person picked themselves up and came up to me. She had (now dripping wet) golden, wavy hair midway down her back and dull blue eyes. A soggy orange sundress clung to her slightly pudgy figure as she tried to pout. "Ollie, that wasn't funny!" she whined. I glared at her and she wilted a little bit before finally noticing Mai, who fake coughed to let her presence be known._

_"Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama." Mai introduced herself, bowing slightly. "And you are...?" The girl frowned at our entwined hands, obviously upset I was with Mai. _

_"Charlotte." she replied, sticking her nose up in the air. "Charlotte Doer. Soon to be Charlotte Davis! Once Ollie and I are happily married!" she exclaimed, now jumping towards me, hugging me. I mentally groaned, trying to shake her off me, which I succeeded in for a moment. While Charlottle was pulling herself together, I gave a last quick, but passionate kiss to Mai, shocking Charlotte to no end. When I pulled back, Charlotte pushed Mai away from me and tugged me away from Mai. I glanced back at Mai who's tears were now flowing freely down her face. But she still managed a smile and mouthed her last words to me:_

_'I love you.'_

_*End of Flashback*_

Gene popped his head into the room, sighing at my furious, yet depressed, expression. Yes, Gene was alive. Somehow, since Mai still had the connection after we found his body in the lake, she smuggled the body out of the van and brought it back to the lake. She performed a complicated ritual that was able to bring Gene back to life and when I finally saw him, he didn't look like he had been dead for the past five years. So you can imagine my shock while I was discussing the procedure to have Gene sent back to England and have him run up to me, claiming that Mai was going to die if we didn't rush her to a hospital. After I had overcome my shock I had called for Lin (who was still partially in shock) to send for an ambulance. Gene's resurrection had almost cost Mai her life. She was in a coma for a month before, much to everyone's relief she woke up. But anyway, sadly, back to reality.

"Hey, Noll, are you ready for the..." he trailed off after seeing my saddened face grow into one of mourning. He walked over to me and stood behind me, staring into the mirror. "Noll," he started ,"I'm really sorry. I tried convincing Mother and Father to back out, but they wouldn't because they thought that you were just spinning an excuse to get out of the wedding." I sighed and glanced at him.

"It's alright. You tried." Gene looked at me, surprised.

"Mai, really did change you." he murmured, not meeting my eyes. I stiffened at the mention of her name. Father poked his head into the room, informing us that was time for the ceremony to start. Without waiting for a reply, he scampered off to finish some final arrangements for the ceremony. I sighed and looked at Gene one last time before squaring my shoulders and reluctantly heading towards the priest to seal my fate.

Once all the guests were seated and they had quieted down, the organ started to play and the doors opened to reveal Charlotte in a huge puffy wedding gown, smiling brightly as she followed her bridesmaids towards me. I couldn't help but grimace which earned me an elbow in my ribs from my father. Charlotte reached the stand, taking her place next to me. I couldn't help but wish it was Mai instead, standing in front of me, becoming my wife. The priest started his speech:

"'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or forever hold his peace.'" I looked out at the audience in the pause, silently cursing Charlotte for not inviting Mai. Though Mai probably would shout 'I object!' she might've been able to do something. Suddenly some music started playing from hidden speakers around the room. I could practically feel Gene grinning like a maniac next to me. Before I could ask him what was going on, the lyrics started:

_Speak Now: Taylor Swift_

_I am not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<em>

'This is Mai's voice!" I realized with a start.

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
><em>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.<em>  
><em>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<em>  
><em>Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.<em>

_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be._  
><em>I lose myself in a daydream.<em>  
><em>Where I stand and say,<em>

_Don't say yes,_  
><em>Run away now.<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>of the church at the back door.<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow.<em>  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>and they said speak now.<em>

_Fun gestures are exchanged_  
><em>And the organ starts to play a song<em>  
><em>that sounds like a death march<em>

I was frantically searching the room for Mai.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
><em>It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be.<em>

It was after that line that I saw a small shift in the curtains and it took all my strength to keep from bursting out into a smile.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._  
><em>But I know you wish it was me<em>  
><em>You wish it was me<em>  
><em>Don't you?<em>

_Don't say yes,_  
><em>Run away now.<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>of the church at the back door.<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow.<em>  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>and they said speak now.<em>

_Don't say yes,_  
><em>Run away now.<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>of the church at the back door.<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow.<em>  
><em>You're time is running out<em>  
><em>and they said speak now.<em>

_Oooooh, la la la, oh_  
><em>Oooooh, la la la, oh<em>

_I hear the preacher say_  
><em>"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"<em>  
><em>There's the silence<em>  
><em>There's my last chance<em>

_I stand up with shaky hands_  
><em>All eyes on me<em>  
><em>horrified looks from everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

_I am not the kind of girl,_  
><em>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy,<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<em>

_So don't say yes,_  
><em>Run away now.<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>of the church at the back door.<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow.<em>  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>and they said speak now.<em>

_And you say_  
><em>Lets run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when i'm out<em>  
><em>of my tux at the back door<em>  
><em>Baby, I didn't say my vow<em>  
><em>So glad you were around<em>  
><em>when they said speak now.<em>

The music drifted to an end and Charlotte's parents looked livid that someone tried to stop their daughter's wedding. I on the inside, was thanking Mai a billion times. Speaking of Mai, where was she? Everyone was looking around for the 'wedding-pooper' but she was no where to be seen. I thought back to the song for a split second.

_'I'll meet you when you're out_  
><em>of the church at the back door.'<em>

My eyes widened and silently without anyone noticing, I let Gene know that I was leaving and slipped back into the dressing room, changing back into normal clothes. Grabbing the duffel bag that mysteriously appeared with most of my belongings packed, I slipped out the back door and stood to the side so I wouldn't be caught if anyone did happen to figure out what the song meant. I heard small footsteps next to me and I whirled around to be faced by a very nervous-looking Mai.

"Was that too much? Because I wasn't really sure how it would go if I was actually there, so I tried this but I'm not sure if- mmmph!" I silenced her with a kiss, putting all my love into it. When I pulled back, Mai' face was flushed and her eyes had a spark of shock in them. I smirked and hitched the duffel bag higher onto my shoulder. Speaking of duffel bag...

"Mai, what's the duffel bag for?" she looked at the bag on my shoulder as we walked towards the street and she hailed a taxi.

"Oh, I was going to let you stay at my place for a little bit if you didn't want to face everyone, meaning your mom, dad, the prime minister, his wife, Charlotte, and a couple other pissed family members all at once." I paled at the thought and quickly dumped the bag in the trunk, pulling Mai into the car. I slammed the door shut, while the 'still chuckling' Mai informed the driver of her address. We drove in silence and only when we stopped in front of Mai's apartment building, could I let out a relieved breath that I didn't know I had been holding in. Mai handed the driver the correct amount and climbed out of the taxi, me following in suit. Popping the trunk open, I lugged my bag out of it and followed Mai into the building.

"This is the building in which I live." Mai explained as we walked in. The apartment building was quite nice, if I do say so myself.

The lobby was painted a scarlet red, the carpets a soft beige color. Small couches were scattered in the waiting area and there was an information desk off to the side, and another where you check in, get your keys, and all that extra stuff. Abstract paintings littered the wall and there were a couple people coming in and out of the glass elevators. Mai quickly stalked to the elevators and pressed the button to her floor (10). We were the only ones in there and soft Beethoven was playing in the elevator but was interrupted by the ding signal that our floor had arrived. Mai walked down the hallways for a short bit before stopping in front of a room labelled 205. She inserted the key into the lock and turned it until she heard a small 'click'. Pushing the door open, she helped me with my bag and I walked in ahead of her. I subconsciously noted the sound of the door closing behind me but was too engrossed in inspecting the apartment to pay too much attention too it.

It looked very tidy and clean. There was a kitchen off to the side when you walked in and the living room in front of you. There was a small island with a couple stools set up around it on the wood floor that was spread out to the living room. A phone sat next to the fridge on the counter and the sink was empty. There were books and papers scattered across and an empty glass so I figured Mai had ben studying for her upcoming finals. The living room and the kitchen were both painted a tan like color. A lighter colored sofa and small chair sat in front of a TV. In between those two was a glass coffee table which was littered with magazines. There was a balcony door just beyond the living room, the glass doors covered by light brown curtains. On the walls were two or three paintings which she had made on her free time. They looked very professional, but I would never admit that to Mai. XD

"Naru?" Mai asked, coming out of what I figured to be the guest room. She noticed me examining her home. "Would you like a mini tour?"

"Uh, Sure." I replied.

"Well, as you can see, this is the kitchen and the living room." Mai gestured out over the area in front of us. I nodded and followed Mai into another room.

"This is my bedroom. And that section over there is the connected bathroom." She pointed out and small opening that led out to the bathroom. Her room was neat and tidy like the rest of the apartment. It was painted a light green and the window (which had a window seat) was shown, the tiny blue curtains tied back to let the light in. She had a small bed with a blue comforter set up opposite to the window. Her desk was placed next to her built in closet and was covered with studying necessities and a couple picture frames were arranged on the wall. The room had the a little darker shade of white colored carpet. Leading me out of the room, she waked into the one placed right next to it.

"This is the guest bedroom, but you can use it for now." she explained. "Is it okay?"

"Yes." I was surprised by how much the room fitted my liking. The walls were painted a creamy white color and had random paintings hung up on them. There was a bedside table next to a bed, which was dressed in a black comforter with gray pillows. The carpet was the same as Mai's room. There was also a simple wooden desk with a chair and a couple books were placed on it. There were small hooks in one section of the wall for hanging bags, coats, and hats. My bag was placed on the bed across from the built-in-closet.

"The bathroom is right across the room, when you need to use it." Mai, said walking out of the room. "And that completes the mini-tour!" she exclaimed flinging her arms out. "Well, how did you like it?" I looked around, pretending to think.

"It's-" I paused, pretending to think about it. "Manageable. Oh, tea." Mai glared at me, and stomped towards the kitchen, muttering things like 'egostical tea-loving jerk' under her breath. I chuckled softly before following her into the kitchen. She pulled out the kettle from one of the cabinets and set it on the stove, clearing the island while the water warmed up. The kettle whistled and she quickly took it off the stove, pouring some tea-leaves into it. Straining the leaves out afterward, she poured the tea into two cups, handing one to me.

"How do you think we should take this?" Mai asked suddenly. I looked up at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you did just run away from a wedding that I crashed. I'm sure your parents will be wanting an explanation. Gene and Madoka actually helped me pull this off." She chuckled slightly while I scowled at the mention of my mentor and my twin brother. Mai opened her mouth to say something else when someone rapped on the door noisily.

"Mai! Open up!" Gene called from the other side. Slipping off the barstool, Mai walked to the front door, not bothering to look through the peep hole before opening it. Outside, we were met with a very strange sight.

Luella, who was holding one of Gene's and one of Madoka's ears with her hands, invited herself in, dragging the unfortunate people behind her. I was shocked. And Mai didn't look at ease either. Martin walked in after them, apologizing softly for the ruckus.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I snapped as Mai shut the door. She glared at me.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she yelled. "Someone just comes and crashes the wedding and you disappear and you're asking me _why I'm here_?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm asking." I stated calmly. I glanced at Madoka and Gene. "What about them?" Luella smirked.

"Oh, I just used some of my methods, and it wasn't that hard to figure out what happened." She pulled at their ears as I paled slightly at the mention of her 'methods'. Gene and Madoka both winced at the mention of the methods, recalling the torture.

"So, who's the girl?" Luella asked, finally letting go of her 'victims'. Mai stepped forwards.

"That would be me." she said softly. "I'm really sorry about ruining the wedding, but I just couldn't help it. I knew Naru and I would both be unhappy after this...uh...occasion so I stopped it. I truly apologize-" Mai's ranting was cut off by Luella squealing and running over to her.

"You are so _cute_!" she exclaimed, pinching Mai's cheeks. "Noll, why didn't you introduce us earlier?" she pouted, holding a beet red Mai close.

"Because I never had the time. When I tried to inform you of her...existence, you brushed it off saying it was an excuse to get out of the wedding." I snapped, glaring at my mother. Luella wilted and hid behind poor Mai who was very confused and quite embarrassed.

"So," Mai started awkwardly. All eyes turned to her. "Does this mean I'm approved?" Luella laughed and gave Mai a hug.

"On my terms, yes!" Luella squealed. "I can already imagine all the shopping, and we'll have so much fun together, I just know it!" She sighed dreamily.

"Father?" I asked. The room got very quiet as Martin stared at Mai.

"She is a very nice girl. And brave. She takes care of Noll. And her ESP is something to look forwards to..." Martin smiled broadly. "Welcome to the family Mai!"

The next hour was a blur. It involved me proposing in front of everyone to Mai and a lot of pictures. I was so close to destroying that camera...

Present:

But now, as I look through the album with Mai at my side, I know that was all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? How was it? R&amp;R!<em>**


End file.
